Get Some Love
by Sarcastic Rain
Summary: So this will be a on request one shot shipping story. Where the oc is you and you can choose whoever you want! More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

This is an ideal I had! Personal ships wrote for you guys!

Theyll be in second person. I'll try to write them gender neutral but you can request being specific to boy or girl.

But onto personal shipping. It's were you get shipped with a character. For example.

Hayato X OC.

But you would be that OC. So no names. No specific looks added in (unless you would like that)

Also if you want a certain au you can have it.

Here's the requirements for me writing a one shot for y'all.

One. You have to either review or pm. I have my phone on me at almost all times so I'll see it.

Two. You have to have a person you want to be shipped with.

That's all I need. If you'd like you can ask for a AU. Just be as specific as you'd like with descriptions of what you want to see and I'll try my damndest to do it for you.

Imma put an example of one way a request can look but for the most part do what y'all want.

Ex:

FonXoc, student oc teacher fon.

Longing.

That's it

Hopefully I'll see y'all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna

You stare at Tsuna in surprise. A grin slowly forming on your face.

"Really Tsuna-kun?"

His grin grows as he nods happily.

"What are you, five?"

Tsuna pouts. "Hey, you are never to old for pillow fights!"

You pick up a pillow. "You are so silly." You say while taking a swing at him. He easily dodges, somehow managing to brush his fingers along your side as you move.

"But isn't that why you love me?"

"Among other reasons." You pause to watch the way his eyes dance as he moves closer to you.

"Really? And what are those?"

"Well, let's think." You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer to you. "Your kind and sweet and loving." You kiss his cheek lightly. "Your laugh makes the whole world a brighter place. I love the way you close your eyes briefly when you take that first sip of somthing sweet. And the way your nose scrunches when its something bitter." Your smile turns mischievous. "Not to mention the way you mo-"

You let out a squeak as a pillow slams into Tsuna and you faces. You had forgotten that others were participating in the pillow fight as well. You look over to Lambo. His face was bright red.

"Lambo-sama has already had the bird and bees talk. I don't want to see it!"

You blush and Tsuna laughs lightly, running a hand through his spikey hair.

"Sorry." The two of you chorus. Lambo nods sagely. Then turns to face Hayato, who'd just nailed him in the back of the head.

Tsuna wraps an arm around your shoulder. "So do you wanna go back to our room?" He asks as his lips brush your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

"That's a silly question Tsuna-kun." You smirk up at him. "Of course I do."


	3. Chapter 3

It was easy to see for everyone that one Hayato Gokudera had a crush on Y/N Y/L/N.

Easy for everyone except Y/N that is.

Y/N had transferred halfway through the year and while she was normally a quiet -if abit socially awkward- person, once you ticked her off you were in trouble. Reborn had seen Y/N as a valuable addition to the Familigia and told Tsuna to recruite her.

And he did.

By accident.

It wasnt their faults that someone had seen Y/N with Tsuna and decided to kidnap her.

And they did manage to kidnap Y/N.

But only because she didnt fight back.

She had realized that they were following her long before they got to her house and had hung back to see if she could over hear anything. She did.

But what the tenth clam had to do with anything was beyond her.

It did however make her curious, so when they broke into her house abit later she went down rather easily.

Making sure none of them could tell she had hid a knife on her, silently thanking kami that her dad taught her to defend herself. Even if at the time the knife training had been extensive and annouing at time.

However her interrogations of her holders didnt progress at all so when they left to talk she cut herself free of the ropes and beat her way down to the first floor.

Imagine her surprise when not seconds after she beat up the people on the first floor Tsuna and everyone popped up rearing for a fight. Tsuna had been shocked to see her standing confidently in the middle of a ragtag group of fallen foes. But then everyone had been shocked.

But none more then Gokudera.

And that was the first moment he felt anything other then irritation towards the slightly younger girl.

The way her Y/C/E glinted with determination and focus as she had fought. The way she had grinned at all of them like she was genuinely happy to see all of them, including him.

He had been the one to explain what the Vongola was when she asked him what it was with slightly worried eyes as she admitted to hearing Tsuna and Reborn talking about it.

Gokudera had been shocked when she had smiled and thanked him for telling her. Saying that she wouldnt mind being apart of the Vongola as long as they fought to protect. Then in the same breath asking if he could ask/tell Tsuna because she didnt think she could herself.

He didn't understand it. Y/N was strong. Not as strong as the Tenth or himself but strong all the same.

Thats when he realized that she was the only person besides himself and Reborn that he didnt mind being around the Tenth.

So he studied her, watched her, catalogued all of her little quirks. And studied his responses to them.

Like how Y/N would crinkle her nose when studying a math problem.

Making him want to smile when a grin of triumph appeared on her face as she figued it out.

Or how she would help Tenth study without talking down to him or confusing him. And when they couldnt figure it out by themselfs how she would automatically turn to look up at him with questions in her eyes, mixed in with a little bit of hesitancy. Making him want to protect her.

Which was ridicules because she could easily defend herself.

She smiled, but not nearly as much as the baseball freak -which was great because smiley people irritated him- but she also had a way of seeming to be genuinely happy to see anyone when they greeted her. Wether it was with a simple good morning grunt -him- or good morning one armed hug -baseball freak almost gets murdered every morning for that- she was just a calming person to be around for the most part. But lately everytime she flashed him one of those good morning smiles it was less calming and more like miniture explosions going off in his stomach and heart.

But it wasnt a bad feeling, it was warm.

And it calmed him in a different way.

Though the first time she ever made him laugh was by total accident. She was angry and arguing with some punk ass, about what he doesnt even remember anymore. But he does remember how her eyes narrowed and her face had a soft shade of pink over her cheek bones. Her eyes would flash dangerously with every word she snapped out at the other person. Her body tensing further with each word, ready to strick of she needed to like a cobra.

But he still couldnt help but laugh because she was just so innocent looking.

She had looked at him like a startled kitten, which had made him laugh even harder because she was just so innocent and cute. She had rolled her eyes, mock pouted and lightly punched his arm.

He had unthinkingly held out his arm which she had slowly and a bit shyly took, sending even more fireworks dancing under his skin at every point of contact.

He had eventually asked Shamal -even if he was a peverted jerk sometimes he still gave good advice- about what he was feeling.

And boy he was shocked.

Then he was in denial.

And decided to advoid her if he could, and be rude to her if he couldn't.

Eventually after three weeks of Gokudera being mean Y/N gave up trying to get him to open up about what was bothering him.

After a two weeks of not so much of a glance in his direction Gokudera gave up.

In the middle of class.

Loudly.

"Thats it! Come with me!" Gokudera snapped as he stood up. He quickly made his way over to a startled Y/N, he grabs her arm and drags her out of the room. Ignoring the teachers shocked exclamations.

"Gokudera, what-?"

"Just come with me." Gokudera snaps and drags her up the stairs and onto the roof.

He finally lets Y/N go and she immedietly backs up several paces.

"Why?" He asks.

"Why what?" Y/N asks looking confused.

"Why havent you been talking to me?"

Y/Ns eyebrows dissappear under her Y/H/C bangs. "Why havent I talked to you? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Maybe because for three weeks before I stopped talking to you you were mean and evasive! I thought we were friends and then you start treating me like im gum on the bottem of your shoe! Why would I speak to you if you dont want to speak to me?!" Y/N asks, the hurt clear in her eyes, sending a pang through Gokudera's heart.

He hadnt wanted to hurt her, he was just afraid.

He would've been subtle about to figure out if she liked him back but he's never been the one for subtlety.

Might as well do this his way.

Y/N had crossed her arms over her chest and was waiting for his answer. "Well do you or are you just trying to tell me you dont want me as a friend anymore?" Her voice cracks. "Because if that the case just tell me and you wont have to-"

Y/N is cut off as Gokudera crosses the space between them in a moment and plants his lips on hers with a gentle passion.

He leans back and looks at her dazed esspression anxiously.

Suddenly Y/N smiles. "If thats all it was why didn't you just tell me? I have liked you since day one." She admits before leaning foreward and sealing his lips with hers.

Off in a tree Reborn smirks.

He's already planning for the next generation of mafia


End file.
